moonlight_expressfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster in Me
Where My Demons Hide is an upcoming supernatural fanfiction featuring the members of the South Korean boy groups NCT and EXO. It was written by Karl Jenner, creator of the One Direction fanfictions My Everything and Bed of Lies. Production and filming for the season began on December 21, 2018 and will end on 2019. The season was originally picked up by The CW for 23 episodes. 7 more episodes were ordered on January 7, 2019. The season premiered with Prologue on Fall 2019 and ended with Family Don't End With Blood and The Demon Unleashed on Spring 2020. Season Summary TBA. Cast Main Cast *(텐) Ten as Ten (4/23) *(서영호) Seo Young Ho as Johnny Seo (3/23) *(김정우) Kim Jungwoo as Jungwoo (4/23) *(黃旭熙) Wong Yukhei as Lucas (4/23) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *(박찬열) Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol (3/23) *(변백현) Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun (3/23) *(도경수) Do Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo (2/23) *(오세훈) Oh Sehun as Sehun (2/23) *(김태연) Kim Taeyeon as Taeyeon (0/23) *Taraji P. Henson as Olivia Huntington (3/23) *Jennifer Aniston as Hannah Evans-Huntington (3/23) *Letitia Wright as Morgan “Cherise” Bennett (0/23) Guest Stars *(정윤오) Jung Yoon Oh as Jaehyun (3/23) *(이동혁) Lee Dong Hyuck as Haechan (3/23) *(이민형) Mark Lee as Mark (2/23) *(이태용) Lee Tae Yong as Taeyong (0/23) *(董思成) Dong Si Cheng as Winwin (0/23) *(中本悠太) Nakamoto Yuta as Yuta (0/23) *Candice Accola as Sydney Montgomery (2/23) *Kendrick Sampson as Ethan Calaway (3/23) *Zendaya as Gwen (1/23) *Logan Browning as TBA. (0/23) Co-Stars *(문태일) Moon Tae-il as Taeil (0/23) *(김동영) Kim Dong-young as Doyoung (1/23) *(黄仁俊) Huang Ren Jun as Renjun (0/23) *(이제노) Lee Jeno as Jeno (0/23) *(나재민) Na Jaemin as Jaemin (0/23) *(鍾辰樂) Zhong Chen Le as Chenle (0/23) *(박지성) Park Jisung as Jisung (0/23) *(錢錕) Qian Kun as Kun (0/23) Arcs |-|ARC ONE= *'The Golden Ouroboros Chapter' (Prologue — Ep. 109): **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' 2,011 words. |-|ARC TWO= *'The TBA. Chapter' (TBA. — TBA.): **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' words. |-|ARC THREE= *'The All or Nothing Chapter' (TBA. — The Demon Unleashed): **TBA. ***'Total Word Count:' words. Chapters Spoilers Storylines *Johnny will realize his true nature after the first arc of the season, with a witch named Gwen playing a big part of it. *Johnny will learn about Ten’s real identity early in the season. *Hannah Huntington will suffer a heart attack that ends her up comatose in a hospital early in the season. Most likely around Christmas time. **Johnny will have a heart-to-heart conversation with Ten that will take their relationship to the next level. *A chapter titled One Thousand Years of Existence will happen after the valentines themed chapter. It will be about the celebration of Ten’s one thousandth birthday. *Kim Doyoung will be the first main antagonist of the season. One of his main goals is to capture Ten. **Johnny will be kidnapped by Doyoung at some point. While imprisoned, he meets Baekhyun, who has been captured after the werewolves’ defeat during the civil war a thousand years ago. *Morgan Bennett will be the hidden main antagonist and she will orchestrate three sacrifices over the course of the season. The first sacrifice will be 13 werewolves, followed by 13 vampires, and the final sacrifice will be 13 witches. **It will be revealed later that this is part of the ritual to free The Darkness. *There will be an arc, The Home Sweet Home Chapter, that will feature the gang going back to Agartha to find out the reason behind Doyoung’s sudden appearance on Earth. **Lucas will be reunited with Kun, an Alpha werewolf that used to take care of him when he was still a child, where he will find out that the latter already has a new family. **Kun will reveal the existence of the Purgatory, a supernatural dimension where deceased supernatural souls go. He will also reveal that Doyoung wants to resurrect Taeyeon, the biological mother of Ten, by doing a ritual that needs a Bennett witch (Johnny), the blood of someone that did the forbidden spell (Baekhyun), and the abomination himself (Ten). *The final arc of the season is titled The All or Nothing Chapter and will feature the deaths of Mark, Jungwoo and Ten, and Morgan successfully freeing The Darkness. **Jungwoo will die in What I Did For Love, the penultimate chapter of the season. He will sacrifice Season Two *The series was renewed for a second, and final, season on October 2, 2018. *The season premiere is titled Ghost of You. *The first arc of the second season will focus on the gang grieving over the deaths of Mark, Jungwoo and Ten, with Haechan, Lucas and Johnny taking the blow harder. **Johnny and Lucas will be so desperate to bring their loved ones back to life that they find themselves in alliance with a sketchy witch named Jongin. **Haechan can’t accept the death of Mark so he uses magic to create an illusion of his former lover. **There is a chapter titled Hell on Earth and reveals that Ten and Jungwoo were sent to the Purgatory following their deaths. It is now their mission to find a way to escape and go back to the real world. ***They encounter deceased supernatural souls, including monsters that were wiped out of existence, while they’re in there. **The mid-season finale is titled I Love You, Forever and will revolve around Johnny going to Purgatory and the rest of the gang trying to figure out the whereabouts of The Darkness and how to defeat her. ***It is revealed that the magic that Johnny uses to travel to Purgatory is slowly killing him so Ten asked him to save Jungwoo instead. ***It turns out that there is a way of defeating The Darkness but this includes reviving Bonnie Bennett, a two thousand year old witch. *The second arc of the season will focus on Ten finding out the truth about what his parents did a thousand years ago and about Seulgi, his sister who turns out to be the vessel of The Darkness, Jungwoo trying to adjust to the real world after spending months in Purgatory, and the rest of the gang finding about the history of The Darkness and a possible way of defeating her. **Baekhyun reveals that the Immortality Spell needs the first born in order to work so he and Taeyeon sacrificed Seulgi, their first child, a thousand years ago. ***This revelation puts Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s relationship to a test. **Jungwoo’s darkest secret is revealed. He murdered an entire elementary school packed with children back in 1980s. ***He ends up turning his humanity off for the first time since the incident, due to the overwhelming guilt, leading his relationship with Lucas to be tested in a cruel way. ***After running out of ideas to force his boyfriend to turn his humanity back on, Lucas does something that puts his life on grave danger. **Bonnie Bennett reveals the history of The Darkness. ***She reveals that The Darkness is an extremely powerful entity that has existed before the beginning of time and its mission is to destroy everything that The Light, its brother, created. It roamed the Earth for quite some time. ***She has already encountered The Darkness, one thousand and eight hundred years ago, and that it took the entire Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and most of her power to imprison it. ***She also realizes that The Darkness has been feeding off of a power source, the Gemstone, in the modern day. ****The Gemstone is revealed to be a magical stone that was created to maintain the balance between the four elements of nature—Water, Air, Earth and Fire. *The third arc of the season will focus on the Purgatory disintegrating, The Darkness rallying up her army and the rest of the gang going out on a mission to find the Four Gemstones. **Ten learns that the magic that Johnny used as an attempt to bring him back to the real world disturbed the balance in the Purgatory, causing it to slowly disintegrate. ***Cassandra reveals that every single soul in the Purgatory, including them, will be sent into nothingness once it deteriorates. However, she also reveals that Ten could still be saved. **The Four Gemstones are revealed to be hidden in different parts of the world and the gang pair up to find them. Each gemstone represents something and it will test everyone that attempts to get it. ***Lucas and Jungwoo are assigned to find the Water gemstone. ***Yuta and Winwin volunteer to find the Earth gemstone. ***Jaehyun and Taeyong head off to find the Air gemstone. ***Johnny and Haechan go out to find the Fire gemstone. *The fourth and final arc of the season will focus on the gang, with the help of Bonnie Bennett, making their final move to ultimately defeat The Darkness. **Bonnie tells Johnny that she is willing to lend him her life in order to ultimately defeat The Darkness. She will also reveal that this is because The Darkness plans on bringing back the First Vampire and First Werewolf that existed alongside her over two thousand years ago. **The penultimate chapter of the series, and the first part of the two-part finale, is titled Ding-Dong! The Witch is Dead. ***Johnny, who is powered by the Gemstone and Bonnie Bennett’s life, will be able to successfully lock The Darkness up again and this time, it’s for good. **The series finale is titled Forever and Always. ***A huge time-jump will occur at the beginning of this chapter and will show what kind of lives the characters have in the future. ****Ten and Johnny are revealed to be married. They are still living in Moonlight Falls with their Tribrid twins, who are now four years old. Ten became a dance instructor and Johnny is a photographer and a musician—he is currently writing his debut album. ****Lucas and Jungwoo are engaged. They decided to leave Moonlight Falls and fly to Hong Kong, Lucas’ hometown, where they now reside after agreeing to start over as normal people. ****Chanyeol and Baekhyun decide to go back to Agartha where they fix what The Darkness had done. Cast *Jung Yoon Oh, Lee Dong Hyuck, and Lee Tae Yong are joining the main cast alongside Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, Seo Young Ho, Kim Jung-woo, and Wong Yuk-hei. *Kat Graham was cast as Bonnie Bennett, a two thousand year old witch. She will play an important role in the overall lore of the story. *Angelina Jolie was cast as Cassandra Bennett, the biological mother of Johnny. *Jennifer Aniston will exit the cast and Taraji P. Henson will only appear as Olivia Huntington in a few episodes. *Kang Seul-gi is appearing as Seulgi and is featured in a lot of episodes. *Kim Jong-in was cast as Jongin. Antagonists *'The Darkness' — The main villain of the season. It is an entity that predates everything in existence and was imprisoned by Bonnie Bennett after it wreaked havoc on Earth. Two thousand years later, its prison was indirectly damaged by Baekhyun and Taeyeon when they performed the immortality spell, or the forbidden spell, as they wanted to live together for eternity but it was ultimately freed after Cherise completed the three sacrifice. It takes on the form of TBA, the first born of Baekhyun and Taeyeon, when it was released on Earth. *'Morgan Bennett' — She is the younger sister of Bonnie and Cassandra Bennett, and the one that gave life to Haechan. She became obsessed with the idea of overpowering her sisters so she began using dark magic until it consumed her during the ancient times. The dark magic turned her into a monstrous looking witch, becoming the first darkspawn, but she used magic to change her appearance to blend in. *'Kim Doyoung' — He is a relative of Taeyeon. He leads the remaining vampires of his bloodline and they went after Ten Lee, Taeyeon’s only son. Relationships Endgames *'Johnny & Ten' — TBA. *'Lucas & Jungwoo' — They were very close friends when the series began with Ten describing their relatioship as “borderline ridiculous” because of how their interacted with each other—cuddles, kisses, and pet names were normal to them yet they consider themselves as friends. Things started to change when Jungwoo began going out with Ethan. At first, Lucas denied that he’s jealous when Ten confronted him about it and said that he was just protecting Jungwoo, who is a reckless three hundred year old vampire. *'Yuta & Winwin' — They were introduced in the series as husbands, married for five years. Yuta explained that their relationship started in a rocky state as Winwin’s parents disagreed with the fact that he’s gay. *'Jaehyun & Taeyong' — They first met when Jaehyun chose to help the gang in taking down The Darkness. They became friends in the process. They became closer when Taeyong helped Jaehyun in his transition to becoming a vampire. *'Mark & Haechan' — TBA. Others *'Jungwoo & Ethan' — TBA. *'Ten & Taeyong' — TBA. Trivia *TBA. Category:Original Stories